She Belongs To Her
by EvantheNerd83
Summary: Maya needs Riley. She belongs to her. She will always belong to her. I do not own Girl Meets World, Disney Inc. does.


**She Belongs To Her**

 **By NerdBoy83**

Note: I do not own Girl Meets World. Michael Jacobs, April Kelly, and Disney Channel/Inc. do.

She belongs to her.

It was the truth, of course. It had to be. They deserved to be together. They had to be together. Or else her life would be incomplete, meaningless without her. Meaningless and dark.

Meaningless, meaningless, meaningless.

Her life was already horrible as it stood. Her relationship with her mother wasn't ideal. She never saw her that much due to her mother having to work both day and night shifts, only to go home for a few hours to see her teenage daughter. Just barely enough time to take a shower and to take a rest. Not enough for her own daughter to see her.

Never enough.

Her father left her and her mother when she was young. Took off and never looked back at the broken family he had left behind. She knew that her father had gone off with some other woman and she knew that her father had gotten married and had kids with that other woman. Siblings that she was never going to see or meet. Yet she didn't want to meet them. She felt like her father had betrayed her mother, and she didn't want to see the witch who broke their family.

The witch who had left her mother working a job at a diner.

The witch who had left her broken.

Broken.

She was broken. She knew it, and it was so obvious. Her dysfunctional relationship with her mother, the way she acted at school, and her own being. She didn't want to break the rules, and she actually liked rules, but she couldn't help herself when an opportunity arose. She had to take chances.

She just couldn't help herself.

She wanted to be a good girl, she wanted to be fixed, and she was the one who would always try to fix her.

She. The girl who had been her best friend since first grade. The girl who had willingly became her friend, after finding her all alone at lunch, sitting down at her table, greeting her with a smile that shone like a star. The girl who had made her day. Every day.

The girl who was the daughter of her middle school history teacher.

Riley Matthews.

She never knew someone as unique as Riley, who was so cheerful that it made everyone else happy. Riley was so childish, so naive, but she was also helpful. She wanted to help others, no matter how old or young, no matter how broken or normal, and she was good at that.

She was good at talking to people, although she would initially be awkward to the stranger. She loved to set up highly elaborate plans which were too absurd to work, but that worked anyway. It was her special skill. She got it from her dad.

The need to help people, to fix those who were broken.

Riley loved her, she always told her that, and she knew it to be true. Why else would she be so hard-set on fixing her broken best friend?

Riley needed to fix her, she was so desperate to fix her that she had pushed her mother and her Uncle Shawn together, who wasn't really her uncle biologically. She could remember the look of happiness on her mother's face when Shawn proposed to her in the bakery, the ring so shiny. She could also remember the kiss her mother gave him.

She knew that her mother could be fixed, and her relationship with her could be as well. However, she knew deep down inside herself that SHE wasn't fixable.

She knew that no matter how hard Riley tried, and no matter what she did, she would stay broken. No one could fix someone like her, someone whose view of the world had been flipped. Her heart was unfixable, and was going to stay shattered for the rest of her life. Nothing could change that. Not even Riley.

But, at least she tried.

Riley was what she needed the most. The girl was the best part of her life, and was the only person she could trust. She couldn't trust anyone else with her problems and secrets. Even though her father wanted to help. Despite Riley's pleas and begs for her to tell her everything, Maya didn't. Some of her secrets were too destructive that she believed that Riley would break their friendship. Her father would probably admit her into a mental hospital, a nut house.

Riley would abandon her.

Maya hated keeping her secrets from her best friend, the fact that she was so naive broke her heart. Yet, her secrets had to stay hidden.

She was Riley's best friend, sure, but Riley was also friends with Farkle and Lucas. The two weren't Maya, weren't broken, yet Riley hung out with them anyway. It wasn't Riley's fault, but it wasn't Maya's fault either. It was theirs.

The others. The two who were taking her best friend away from her. Farkle wasn't a threat, being small, thin, and weak. Lucas was, though. Lucas was the one who caught Riley's attention, and who attracted her eyes wherever he walked past her in the hallway or sat next to her or even just glance in her direction with his eyes. He was the one who had slowly and surely taken her best friend away. He was to blame.

Riley liked him, no, it was more than liking him. She loved him, and it made Maya sick to her stomach in envy. Lucas always caused her to melt when he smiled or looked at her. Lucas was the one who always caused her to blush, and the one who caused her to spew letters forth from her mouth and act like an idiot. It was so obvious to everyone that Lucas and Riley made a cute couple, and Maya also saw that. But, it was so clear that Riley was being drawn to Lucas and away from Maya.

That made her so angry that she could hurt someone. Either Lucas or herself.

Maya couldn't take the lack of attention from her best friend. Her soul needed to be fixed, she had to be fixed, but Maya was being left behind by Riley, who was currently chasing a cowboy from Texas. She was being betrayed, left behind, and she knew what would happen if Riley left her.

She would die.

The thought of being abandoned by Riley made Maya shudder, then grit her teeth in anger. She needed Riley, she needed her, and she had to be her best friend. Not that Cowboy. Never him. She would never be replaced by him.

Maya would never be abandoned by Riley. Even if Maya really was crazy. Even if Riley was afraid of her.

Maya and Riley. Best friends. Best Friends Forever. Forever until they both died.

Maya wanted Riley. Needed her. She would kill herself if Riley left her. Cut her wrists with her mother's razor, hang herself in her closet, jump off of the State Building. She would die if Riley left.

She would do anything for Riley. She would also do anything for her to stay. Anything at all.

She would kill Lucas, slash his neck with a butcher knife, and push him in front of an incoming train in the subway, if it meant Riley staying. Riley would understand if she killed him, right? Of course she would. After all, she was just keeping their friendship together. It was for the best. Even if Riley didn't understand and did leave her, then she'd make her sorry.

Oh, she would make her sorry.

She needs Riley. Riley needs her. They need each other.

Riley's hers.

Riley belongs to her.


End file.
